Hudson Horstachio
As the most requested type of Piñata - a classic horse piñata - Hudson Horstachio is as famous as you can possibly get on Piñata Island. He’s a real Piñata Superstar! However, despite all of his success, he’s still a stand-up steed…and his friends, Fergy Fudgehog, Ella Elephanilla, Paulie Pretztail, Les Galagoogoo, and Franklin Fizzlybear are always there to keep his hooves on the ground. Because of his celebrity status, Hudson sometimes wears outlandish disguises when out in public. But Hudson is not above using his superstardom to get what he wants. And what he really wants to do is to dance... all the time! Always in demand and frequently double-booked, Hudson is by far one of the post popular piñatas in the region. It's incredibly difficult to get on his calendar - he usually only does the parties of the rich and famous or heads of state. His biggest fan is Beverly Badgesicle. Hudson likes to go to appointments and if his appointments are canceled he gets really angry. He also dislikes vacations. Personality History at Prom night.]] When he was in high school, his girlfriend was Corina Chocstrich. Episodes Horstachio of a Different Color In Horstachio of a Different Color, he got into arms with Hamilton Horstachio when he started canceling Hudson's appointments, and set himself up to win a Horstachio competition. Hudson got depressed and at first didn't want to go to the competition thinking that he would lose anyway. Simone Cinnamonkey had to make him do it anyway. His friends had to force Hamilton to evolve into a Zumbug to disqualify him so that he would get his appointments back. Piñatametermania When his Piñatameter was swapped for Fergy's in Piñatametermania he quickly became depressed due to the lack of superstar appointments and having to do things such as scratching himself when he would rather have others do it for him. Hudson's Holiday The episode Hudson's Holiday reveals that Hudson only sleeps for eight seconds each day, and also shows that he dislikes vacations. He was sent to a vacation because of him suddenly and randomly twitching and Simone Cinnamonkey deciding that he needs a break for. Confetti-itis , and Shirley Shellybean bloated.]] After drinking too much "Shed-No-More" in Confetti-itis he becomes very fat and bloated. He, Franklin, and all of the other piñatas involved had to stop drinking it to return to normal size. Snail's Pace .]] Hudson Horstachio is one of the members of the blue team in the Sour Ball Soccer competition which takes place in the episode Snail's Pace. A Terrible Tribute In A Terrible Tribute it is revealed on This Here's Your Life that Corina Chocstrich was Hudson Horstachio's high school girlfriend. Dr. Quackberry comments that most people didn't believe she existed until prom night, and then shows a picture of her and Hudson at the date, which the crowd disapproves of. She then attempts to kiss him but accidently kisses Uncle Hoofy Horstachio instead and swallows a Taffly then spits it out. At the end of the show he along with the other members on the stage dance. The Horstachio Who Never Was Langston discovers a document from Professor Pester that shows his plans to capture Hudson and club him to remove all of his candy. He decides that Hudson cannot be seen ever again and thus he created a disguise for Hudson so that nobody can find him anymore. However, he decides to create a second disguise, Hermano Horstachio, to get his spotlight back, but finds he wants his spotlight as who he really is, Hudson Horstachio, so he removes all disguises and reveals himself in the public. Not five seconds later he really gets captured by Pester, who is scared away by Langston's Professor Pester disguise, and Hudson is found and released. Quotes *''It's me! Hudson! The world's most popular piñata!'' *''Well, wherever the party is they'll be excited to see yours truly... and I just had my smile candy-coated, too!'' His teeth are so shiny they almost blind the others. *''Can I cancan? I candy can candy cancan. Hit it Les!'' *''I'll simply never meet someone that amazing again, I...gives a mirror to Hudson Hi, who's this?'' *''I swear on my exclusive line of personal skin-care products!'' *''It's exhausting being famous. Sometimes I barely have time to stare at myself in the mirror.'' *''Megastar. Superstar. Rockstar. I'd practically be a constellation.'' *''Let's see... says swing a right here. I'll do better than that. I'll boogie right.'' *''Over here! I'm in the clear! The lighting is perfect and the camera's on my good side!'' *''There's plenty of me to go around!'' *''Success never tasted so sweet!'' *''I taste as good as I look!'' *''My candy's so delicious I just might break myself open!'' *''Ah, me!'' *''Hey. Famous Horstachio here. Wanna see a little soft-shoe?'' -- Hudson talking to a Rashberry in Hudson Who-Stachio? *''Ladies and gentlemen! I have arrived!'' *''Hudson Horstachio: Accept no substitutes!'' Opposite MUDSON The opposite of Hudson, this horse hates his looks and wears a paperbag with eye-holes and sunglasses. He also has opposite ear colors to that of a regular Horstachio. Whenever he takes his bag off others gag and throw-up. Quotes- "Oh, it could be worse, sir, you can end up looking hideous- off bag like me..." Gallery 315279.jpg|Hudson standing to a Decoy Piñata. Hudson Horstachio.png Hudson.png Old Pinatas.png|Hudson looking at old Piñatas. Hudson Overlooking Conversation.png Hudson Bloated 2.png|Hudson bloated due to drinking too much Shed-no-more potions. Langston Sneaking Up On Fergy and Paulie.png We Have Movement.png Hudson's Biggest Fan.jpg Hudson Horstachio On Four Feet.jpg Camera Setup.png Hudson, Franklin, and Paulie 'Who Wears Clothes'.png Hudson and Paulie 'Who Has Jobs'.png Hudson, Paulie, Fergy, Franklin, and Les Walking Backwards.png Hero.png Hudson Weight Lifting.png|Hudson lifting a weight. Corina Chocstrich and Hudson Horstachio.png Professor Pester Captured Next To Hudson In His House.png|Professor Pester captured in Hudson Horstachio's house. Hudson Taking Autograph During Race.png Hudson Running On Track.png Franklin, Paulie, Fergy, and Hudson Sleeping.png Hudson Horstachio In Trash Can.png Hudson Horstachio With Trash Can Hat.png Hudson, Tina, And Teddington In Frozen Area.png Freeda Fizzlybear Driving Car.png Pinatas Meeting Uncle Phineas.png Hudson In Pinarctic.png Flex Bouncing Ella Up Into The Air.png Pinatas Terrified Of Professor Pester.png Fergy Smashed By Giant Egg.png Franklin Being Spanked By Ella Holding The Stick 3000.png Inside Of Post Office.png Broken Pinatameter Playing Video.png Hudson Rowing In Mid Air.png Hudson Blocked By Another Wooden Wall.png Hudson Riding Camello In Dessert Desert.png Hudson Hitting Wooden Wall In Pinarctic.png Hudson Riding On Lemmoning Sleigh In Pinarctic.png Hudson's Sweetooth Disguise.png Les Galagoogoo Angry At Hudson's Hateful Comments On Speakadoll.png Simone Cinnamonkey Holding Hudson Doll.png Hudson Complaining About The Dam In His Pool.png Dam In The Middle Of A Pool.png Hudson Breaking The Pool Floor.png Hudson About To Fall Into Empty Pool.png Hudson Horstachio Shocked At The Free the Piñatas Movement Signs.png Hudson Is Suspicious of Moozitron.png Host Hudson Horstachio.png Free the Piñatas.png Bringing Up Cluckle.png Chef Hudson's Body.png Hudson's Body With Coconut As Head.png Fergy Fudgehog As A Head In Glass Bottle and Hudson Horstachio With Fergy Fudgehog's Body.png Hudson Stuffing Thistle Into His Head.png Hudson's Headless Body.png Hudson Horstachio Head Attached to Fergy's Body.png Hudson Horstachio Head On Conveyor Belt.png Ella, Franklin, Paulie, and Hudson Playing a Card Game.png Ella, Franklin, and Hudson Playing a Card Game.png Hudson Female Outfit.png Hudson Baby Outfit.png Hudson Santa Outfit.png Hudson President Outfit.png Hudson Pirate Outfit.png Hudson Crowd.png Hudson Slegh.png Hudson Horstachio Along with Blue Flutterscotches.png Hudson Horstachio Holding Dummy Horstachio.png Hudson Doll Reading Book.png Hudson Tubby Mirror.png Hudson Lots of Mirrors.png The Bonboon Forced To Drink His Potions By A Crowd Of Pinatas.png Variations on a Theme Park.png Piñata Central Platinum Card.png Mabel Moozipan Wanting To Give Food To Professor Pester.png Pinatas And Ruffians Trying To Break Out Professor Pester.png Hudson Horstachio Proclaming His Victory Over Professor Pester.png Hudson Hanging From Trap.png Hudson Horstachio On His Own Trap.png Category:Characters Category:TV Series Main Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:TV Series